


Longing

by Darcylovette



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcylovette/pseuds/Darcylovette
Summary: Sinful thoughts slithered like snakes, and there was Yuuri… too exhausted to fight them. He let them coil around his chest and dance seductively in his mind, and no longer could he deny how wonderful it felt to just let them roam…





	1. Chapter 1

“Nnng… _dammit!_ ”

Yuuri’s fist collided with the mattress and bounced back to his chest, bare and beaded with sweat. Limp fingers twitched and scratched against his skin. He took a deep breath – it caught in his throat, but he shook it loose. The string of ugly words which fell from his lips did nothing to quell the frustration bubbling in his stomach, ready to burst and tear him apart.

“ _Please… please, stop… please…_ ” he wept, and so faded the remains of his pride. He was alone but hid his face in the crooks of his arms, curling onto his side with a childish groan. For a moment Yuuri thought of the nights he’d spent like this; foetal position, sleepless, tortured by the tears which wouldn’t fall. But the moment soon passed. Sinful thoughts slithered like snakes, and there was Yuuri… too exhausted to fight them. He let them coil around his chest and dance seductively in his mind, and no longer could he deny how _wonderful_ it felt to just let them roam…

But that was all he allowed. It was okay to have these thoughts. It was okay to enjoy the way they made him feel. It was okay to _want_ to touch… as long as he _didn’t._

He wouldn’t. _He couldn’t._

No matter how his body longed for that sharp, blissful relief… he could resist. He would resist.

_He’d never find out, you know?_

_He would. He’d just… know._

_How could he? He’s not a mind reader._

_He may as well be. He’d see how guilty I was… he’d know._

_He’d take it as a compliment!_

_He’d think I’m a sick freak. He’d leave… I’d lose him forever._

_Maybe he’s doing the same thing… thinking about you…_

“S-stop…”

Yuuri let out a final whimper as his fingers slipped down, down, past his stomach, coming to a gentle rest where his boxers clung to his skin. They were hurting him – badly. But if he took them off… there’d be nothing to stop him.

He’d succumb.

“I can’t…”

Surrender.

“F-fuck…”

_Just give in._

“ _No._ ”

He pulled back his fingers and bit down. Hard.

Yuuri winced and cried but his teeth only sunk deeper. Not enough to draw blood, but enough.

_Just enough._

A shiver ran down his spine, and Yuuri melted into the bed, fingers still pressed to his lips. The crushing tightness in his abdomen was beginning to fade. Yuuri just sighed – it wasn’t the same, but it was something. It helped a little. Perhaps… he was one of those freaks who liked pain. Anyone who’d dedicate their lives to competitive sports must be a touch masochistic.

He studied the teeth marks left in his knuckles.

_Well, some more than others._

“Just… let me sleep now.” He whispered, tugging at his bedsheets until he was modestly covered. But his skin burned like fresh coal, so it wasn’t long before they were discarded again.

“Please… leave me alone…”

 

Yuuri couldn’t remember sleep pulling him under. It must have happened suddenly, when he finally stopped trying and thankfully stopped thinking. Had it been an hour? Maybe a few? Only minutes ago? Regardless, the screaming melody of his alarm blasted him back to reality. Confused and still exhausted he patted around for his phone, longing for silence and perhaps a few minutes more sleep.

He lifted the covers and the phone fell into his hands.

Rubbing his eyes, Yuuri blinked and stared hard into the screen. His vision must have been blurry – where the hell was the snooze button? Wait, why did it say it was 3am? Did he set the wrong alarm? He focused and focused but all he could make out was the Accept or Decline buttons beneath Victor’s name.

Wait…

Oh.

Oh, fucking hell.

Clumsily pressing the green icon, he held a shaking hand to his ear.

“Victor?”

He was met with silence.

“Hello? Wh-what’s happening? Is it…” he yawned, “are you okay?”

The silence continued.

“… Did you butt dial me again?”

A breathy chuckle drifted through the receiver.

“ _Yuuri… Yuuuuuri…_ ”

“Oh, no. You’re drunk again, aren’t you?”

“ _No. No, Yuuri… I haven’t touched a drop._ ”

“Why are you whispering?” whispered Yuuri.

“ _Why are **you** whispering?_ ” whispered Victor.

“Because you’re whispering.” Whispered Yuuri.

“Oh. Fair. That is very fair…”

This conversation was going nowhere.

“Why are you calling?”

“ _Because I’m worried about you, Yuuri. It’s part of my job, you know?_ ”

“Me? B-but I’m fine?”

“ _I’ve been watching you very, very closely. On the ice… off the ice… when you’re sat beside me. You look so… so…_ ”

Yuuri’s heart began to pound.

“ _… stiff._ ”

He spluttered, “I- uh… I-I… what?”

“ _Tense. Rigid. You are like marble… one of these days you’re going to crack._ ”

“O-oh…” Yuuri drew a hand across his brow, “I’m sorry. S-sorry! I guess I’m just a bit… a little stressed. I’ll t-try to relax more.”

Once again, he was met with silence. Until…

“ _Tell me, Yuuri. How often do you pleasure yourself?_ ”

Yuuri yelped as the phone slipped from his hand and landed on his face. He grasped it back, sitting upright, “V-Victor!”

“ _What?_ ” his coach quipped innocently.

“You… can’t ask stuff like that!”

“ _Why not?_ ”

“Because! It’s… it’s just… y-you just can’t, okay?”

“ _But I want to know._ ”

“I… n-no.”

“ _Yuuri…_ ”

“I’m not… answering that…”

 ** _“Yuuri._** **”** Victor’s voice lost its playfulness. His words rang sharply through Yuuri’s ears, whose protests became stuck and lodged in his throat.

“ _Tell me._ ”

Suddenly, Yuuri began to feel a little lightheaded. Almost dizzy.

“I… haven’t. Not for a while.”

The answer left his lips so easily. He didn’t even _try_ to stop it. Why did he feel so funny? Why did this secret feel so good to admit?

Victor was tutting, “ _This is no good. Why did you stop, Yuuri?_ ”

This time the truth was harder to admit. The honest answer was that every time Yuuri had tried… his thoughts became plagued something he could never have. Something he shouldn’t want to have. Yet… these thoughts felt so wonderful in his mind, setting his whole body alight. But it was wrong… to use another’s image in such a way… it was an insult. The highest disrespect.

He couldn’t get rid of the thoughts.

So, he simply stopped – as painful as it was.

But how the hell do you explain this to the one trapped inside your thoughts?

“I just… can’t. I don’t know why.”

Victor made a sound which could easily have been sympathy or curiosity. Then he chuckled. Then he whispered, “ _I want you to try again._ ”

“… O-okay…” Yuuri bit down on his lower lip, “uh… sure. G-goodnight, then.”

“ _No, no, no…_ ” Victor hummed, “ _… right now. So I know you’re taking me seriously._ ”

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. His body turned to stone. All the sudden he felt very cold… and yet, little sparks were igniting in his thighs and deep in his abdomen.

He must have misheard.

“V-Victor… what… are you saying?”

“ _I am saying…_ ” a soft growl sent quivers down his spine, “ _… to touch yourself for me, Yuuri._ ”

“. . . N-now?”

“ _Yes. Now._ ”

Yuuri should have protested. He should have wanted to protest, right? He should have been outraged at Victor’s unprofessionalism and hung up the phone, fired him as his coach, and then… then… oh, it didn’t matter.

He wasn’t outraged. He didn’t want to protest.

Something had awoken in Yuuri long ago. Something he kept hidden, safe and ignored behind closed doors. But now the beast inside was beginning to feed… and overwhelmed Yuuri with such sweet longing.

_The longing to obey._

Fingers crawled down his stomach and over his boxers. He was trembling again – was it nerves? Excitement? Restraint?

Pressing his lips firmly together, Yuuri began to press his palm just between his legs, rocking his hand back and forth…

“I-I’m…” Yuuri coughed the strain from his voice, “I’m… doing it…”

Victor gave a happy little sigh, “ _How does it feel? Describe it…_ ”

“N-nice.” Yuuri cringed at his choice of words, “It feels… good…”

“ _What are you doing exactly?_ ”

Yuuri told him.

“ _Oh, no, no…_ ” Victor was chuckling again, “ _not good enough. Take off your underwear._ ”

Settling down his phone, Yuuri slipped off his boxers and tossed them onto the floor. Wetting his lips, he brought the phone back to his ear, “Okay. Done.”

“ _That was quick._ ”

“Sh-shut up.”

Victor gasped, “ _Naughty. Just for that… I might make you stop…_ ”

Yuuri’s cock twitched in protest.

“P-please… don’t…”

“ _… Alright then. Since you said please… I want you to take yourself in your hand. Just relax. Now, move it nice and slowly… nice and slowly. You’ve gone so long without, I bet you’re close already… aren’t you?_ ”

“Y-yes…”

“ _Well, not yet. You’ll soon see… the longer the build, the sweeter the release. You trust me, yes?_ ”

“Yes…”

“ _Good._ ” His voice sounded a little hitched just then. Was he… was he also…?

Yuuri was forced to hold his breath to keep himself quiet.

“ _Keep going… keep going, Yuuri… now, stop._ ”

“W-what?”

“ _I said stop. Now._ ”

Though every inch of him screamed to carry on, Yuuri pulled his hands back to his heaving chest. It was hard to breathe. He could barely think. The only sound he could muster was a soft little whimper.

“ _Aw, listen to you… so sweet._ ”

Yuuri wanted to retort, but bit his tongue.

“ _Is your door locked?_ ”

“Um…” Yuuri blinked, “Y-yeah.”

“ _Unlock it._ ”

Without a second thought or single follow up question, Yuuri jumped from his bed and hurried to the door. Eager to resume where they left off, he flicked the lock open and hopped back into bed. “Okay, I-I did it.”

“ _Very good. Now – lie back with your hands by your head. No touching, okay?_ ”

“Okay… okay…”

“ _Good… so very, very good. Oh, and one more thing… keep your eyes closed. Do not open them. Not even for a second. Not until I say you can. Got it?_ ”

“Yes…” Yuuri let his eyes flutter shut, “Yes.”

“ _Mm… good boy._ ”

And with those final words, the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri’s eyes were closed.

He way laying on top of his duvet now, his naked form exposed to the crisp chill of the hotel room. The longer he laid there, blind and still, the more sensitive his skin became to everything around him. He felt how soft and cool the duvet was against his back, soothing his body yet tickling his arms whenever he breathed in. The air surrounding him felt heavy, as though pressing him down into the bed. But most delicious of all was the feeling of his cock hard against his stomach, twitching and straining with merciless longing. His hands by his sides, itching to reach inwards and satisfy his cravings, and release him from his torture.

It was agony – all of it. The waiting. The longing. The itching. The calm threat of the unknown waiting outside his unlocked door.

 

 _And Yuuri wanted to savour every last second of it._  


He heard something. The muffled click of the door sent tremors to his chest, and for a moment he felt afraid. Then the door opened, and that fear melted into something different, something which coursed through his veins and lit fires deep inside him.

Something so powerful it threatened to stop his heart.

The door closed.

For a while, nothing happened.

In that time Yuuri became aware of just how naked he was. He couldn’t see, but the other’s presence was strong and powerful. Embarrassed, he felt his cheeks burn and his skin prickle under the gaze of his coach. He wanted to cover himself but daren’t move. It was a little humiliating – why did that intoxicate him so?

Why wouldn’t Victor say something?

Why wasn’t Victor… doing anything?

Was something wrong? Was it Yuuri? Did Victor not like how he looked? Was this all a mistake? Would he leave? Laugh at him?

_Was this all a prank?_

“Hmm…” he heard Victor sigh deeply; his rich, velvety voice filled Yuuri’s mind like fog.

          “ _… Beautiful._ ”

Yuuri couldn’t hide the smile crawling along his lips.

“Is something… funny?”

The smile faded. Yuuri shook his head.

“Good.”

Footsteps. Soft, careful, but getting closer. Almost right beside him now.

“I hope you haven’t been touching yourself just now, were you?”

Once again, Yuuri shook his head.

“Use your words.”

“N-no.”

“Good. But just… let me be sure…”

A cry was ripped from Yuuri’s throat as something slick and wet flicked swiftly across the head of his cock, and the skater was reduced to a trembling, hopeless mess before his coach. All his shame and anxieties died at once.

He couldn’t stop himself.

He needed to touch…

… but before his hands could make contact, Victor’s fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, pinning them down beside his head.

Victor was now leaning over him. The warmth of his body, and the smooth silk of his suit pressed down against Yuuri’s body, trapping him against the bed. He was so close, every breath he took felt hot against his face.

“No, no, no…” Victor scolded, playfully, as his thumb made little circles against the palm of Yuuri’s hand, “you don’t get to touch, understand?”

Yuuri whimpered in response.

“Are you arguing with me?”

He almost sounded dangerous. Victor could always command a room with his voice, or a simple snap of his fingers, but this was different. Every word he spoke, every little movement, completely dripping with power and authority. Everything Yuuri had been craving.

Yuuri wanted more.

“No… no, sir.”

“Good boy.” Victor chuckled softly, “I like hearing you call me that. Maybe you should only call me that… do you like calling me sir, Yuuri?”

The blushing and embarrassment returned, but he nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _sir._ ”

“Better. Now, here’s what I want to do to you…” Victor was leaning closer. Yuuri’s eyes were still closed, but he could feel the other’s chest firmly against his own, and Victor’s face was barely inches away. Yuuri felt so powerless beneath him – Victor’s jacket brushed against the head of his cock, and it throbbed mercilessly. “Tonight, my sweet, you needn’t do a thing. You don’t even have to move. I want you to lie there and obey everything I say to you. I will do nothing to harm you. I will do nothing which makes you feel unsafe. All I want to do is watch you come… over… and over… and over again. I want to watch you melt and squirm helplessly, and feel pleasure you have never dreamed you could feel. We can stop anytime. If you don’t like something I do, say amber and I will stop. If you want to stop completely, say red and I will stop. I won’t be cross or upset if you do – remember, tonight is all about you. Nod if you understand me?”

Yuuri could barely think enough to breathe, but nodded his head just barely.

“You promise you’ll tell me if you want me to stop?”

Yuuri nodded, again.

“… Do you want me to stop now?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Good boy.” Victor hummed happily, brushing his nose against Yuuri’s cheek, “… I want to tie you up now. Is that okay?”

Yuuri’s heart almost burst.

“Y-yes.”

Victor straightened up, letting go of his wrist. Yuuri strained his ears and heard the sound of something soft whipping across something else, slowly. Before he could wonder what it was, his wrist was captured again and guided urgently towards the headrest. Victor let go, but Yuuri held it there, obeying his coach’s wordless commands.

A cool piece of silk was being tied around his wrist now – loose enough not to cut off the blood, but tight enough that he couldn’t slip free. Yuuri’s other hand was next, placed beside the first and wrapped up in silk too. Once satisfied, Victor sat up to admire his handy work.

Yuuri gave them a little tug – then he realized. It was Victor’s tie, fashioned into handcuffs, wrapped around the headrest. Yuuri’s hands were above his head, and he couldn’t move them. His body flushed red with arousal, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he resisted the urge to moan… or worse, _beg_.

Victor, now straddling him, found his meagre attempt to struggle amusing. “Do you think you could escape, my sweet?”

Yuuri tugged again and shook his head. Of course, he didn’t want to. But even if he did… he couldn’t… Victor could have kept him here forever, utterly helpless and at his mercy. The thought alone was driving Yuuri wild, but he couldn’t let it show. Even now, naked and bound beneath him, Yuuri was afraid to let Victor know just how badly he’d wanted this.

“Poor thing… looks like you’re trapped.” A jolt swept through Yuuri’s body as something touched his chest, and began to slowly slither down to his stomach. The finger crawled along his skin, making a slight detour the further down it went. It flicked against the sensitive spot in Yuuri’s sides, and the sparks which fluttered in his stomach and chest caused him to gasp. But Victor just chuckled and did it again.

“Sensitive, are we?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Oh dear…” then he did it again. Three fingers this time.

“Aa-aah!”

“Shh…” Victor’s fingers rested against his hip, “I haven’t even _started_ to torment you, my pet.”

_God, why did he have to have such a beautiful voice and a rich accent and possess such power over him and fuck, fuck, fuck he couldn’t resist anymore…_

“P-please…”

“Please, what?”

“I-I need… n-need…”

“What do you need, pet?”

Yuuri thrusted his hips against his coach, whimpering, “Please…”

But Victor only tutted, hands grasping the other by the hips and holding him down, much to the other’s surprise and protest. “Oh, no you don’t. Tell me what you want, Yuuri. Beg for it, my pet.”

“P-please… please… _t-touch me._ ”

“I am touching you.”

“T-touch my… my cock, please.”

“… Hmm…” Victor’s fingers played with Yuuri’s hips, tormenting him with light tickles and cruel intentions, “… not yet. Why would I go straight there… when all of you is so beautiful, I just want to explore everything.”

Oh, god, he was blushing again.

“I think I’ll start… hm, right here. Ah – but first.”

He got up. Yuuri’s body felt cold without him.

“Just need to find… lets see, where are y- ah, here you are.”

He’d grabbed something.

Before Yuuri could enquire about its identity, it was placed gently against his closed eyes. It felt similar to the tie… wait, it was another tie. One of Yuuri’s. He was blindfolding him with his own tie.

“Just in case you get any ideas about peaking, pet. Can you see anything?”

“No, sir.”

“So, you wouldn’t know if I were to… do this?”

With that, he reached down and took one of Yuuri’s nipples between his fingers. He pinched, gently, rolling it carefully between them. When he decided Yuuri wasn’t reacting enough, he leaned in and flicked his tongue against the other. There – _now_ he was moaning. He wrapped his lips around it and began his torture, licking and pinching with little mercy for the whimpering mess beneath him.

One last hard pinch, and he retreated.

“My, you are sensitive there, aren’t you?”

Yuuri tried to speak, but all that came out was garbled, flustered begging.

“I thought so. But what about… here?”

Victor’s fingers were tracing along his inner thighs, moving upwards, getting slower…

“F-fuck…”

“Good boys don’t swear, pet.”

Yuuri bit his tongue.

“That’s better. So… sensitive. I’m surprised.” Victor chuckled, then proceeded to plant tiny kisses against the skin. Yuuri swallowed a groan as his cock trembled and strained against his stomach. Victor hummed against him, clearly entertained by his every reaction.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Yuuri?”

“Y-yes, I- nng!”

He was interrupted as something began to nibble softly against his thigh. He yelped, body jolting in surprise, but Victor simply grabbed hold and held him down, teeth and tongue tormenting him so sweetly. It was almost too much.

_Fuck… fuck… do it… fucking bite me, you son of the bitch… do it… please…_

But Victor didn’t.

He threatened to, opening his mouth and pressing his teeth against the other… but he didn’t.

Perhaps he knew how much Yuuri wanted him to.

_You son of a bitch._

“Aw,” Victor chuckled, nuzzling the other’s leg, “have I been cruel to you, pet?”

“… Yes… sir…”

“Poor little thing. But I’m not that mean… I think… you’ve earned a treat. Good boys deserve treats, don’t they?”

Yuuri’s heart was pounding again, “Y-yeah?”

“Correct.”

Victor took Yuuri inside his mouth. Slowly, just a little bit… taking his time to taste how aroused the younger man was, his infuriatingly skilled tongue circling the tip. This time, Yuuri held nothing back. He gasped, and he groaned, and he thrusted his hips until Victor had to hold them down again. He pulled against his restraints, longing to take the other’s head in his hands and push it down – all the way. But his bonds were too strong. Victor chuckled, sending little vibrations through him… Yuuri wanted to scream.

Once Yuuri was a whimpering, submissive mess once more, Victor took the rest of him in his mouth.

“A-aah… aaah… f-fuck… Victor…”

The aforementioned coach hummed happily at the sound of his name, taking Yuuri deeper… deeper down his throat. Now Yuuri couldn’t form any words, unless he was begging.

“J-just let me cum, Victor… p-please, sir, I wanna cum so **_bad…_** ”

With a pop, Victor released Yuuri from his mouth. Quickly, his hand took its place, gripping Yuuri’s cock nice and firmly. His free hand made its way to Yuuri’s hair, forcing the other’s face towards his own.

“You want to cum, my pet?”

“Yesss, sir.”

“Yeah… I want you to cum.”

“P-please… f-faster.”

“Cum for me, pet.”

“A-ah! Aah! I’m… f-fuck…”

“That’s it. Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.”

“Yes…” Victor growled, “You are mine. Now _cum for me._ ”

Yuuri obeyed.

He lurched his hips high into the air, and screamed Victor’s name. After weeks of being so close, but so afraid to continue, Yuuri allowed himself to cum. The orgasm pounded through his entire being – Victor’s hand rubbing against him, forcing him to ride that wave till the very last drop. He screamed. He trembled. His limbs shuddered and his heart all but gave in.

And Victor was right there, ready to catch him when he collapsed.

Vision returning, Yuuri took a raspy gasp for air. His body was soaked in sweat, his skin burning red, his heart pounding in his chest. The aftermath left him shivering and weak, but it didn’t matter. Victor pulled Yuuri up, laid down, and pulled the shaking man against his chest. Victor was fully clothed, but so warm. Instinctively, Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, snuggling close as if afraid he’d slip away.

“It’s okay… I’m here… you’re safe…” Victor whispered into his ear, fingers playing with Yuuri’s dampened hair. “You did so well… I’m so proud of you…”

Yuuri sniffed, fingers grasping hold of Victor’s clothing, “Don’t go…” his voice started to shake, “st-stay with me tonight… please?”

Victor hesitated, then chuckled, “Of course I will. I’m not going anywhere, my pet.”

Yuuri sighed, “Thank you…”

“Good boy… such a good boy… now, breathe… you’re okay. I’m here now.”

_I’m here now._


End file.
